Candy
by xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx
Summary: This is what happens when you give Kylie candy. Nothing good comes from it! D: mentions of Creek and Style if you pay attention to the words.


**So I'm bored and don't feel like writing some more of the chapter since I'm half asleep. Here's a one shot while I'm listening to the nightcore version of You're Gonna Go Far, Kid! :D**

**P.S: At first I though the song was 'Dance Fucker, Dance' xD **

**/.\: baka**

**Me: and bunbun is still mad at me...**

* * *

**Stella's POV**

I finish the plate of pasta before putting my dish away in the dish washer and shutting it behind me. Majority of my family, plus a couple of Dad's friend are supposed to come over for something that doesn't really concern me or Kylie, although the twins are coming over so maybe that will be fun! I'll be able to see Felix and...Anthony.

Speaking of Kylie, she's been pretty quiet for a while. Although she did eat, she went back upstairs without another word. Maybe she wasn't feeling good again and she went to bed early. My sock covered feet ran up the stairs before stopping and brushing a strand of midnight black hair out of my face.

"I'm gonna go check on Kylie!" I yelled from the top stair so that my voice echoed off of the beige colored walls.

A faint 'ok!' came from downstairs as the doorbell rang. Anthony, my crush that I've had since third grade, came in with his brother, Felix, and their dads. They waved at dad Kyle and Stan before rushing up the stairs to greet us. My emerald green eyes shone with excitement when Anthony pulled me into a hug. A small blush danced across me face as I hugged him back.

"So where's Kylie, Stella?" Felix asked before twitching violently and suddenly grabbing his blond hair.

"I was just about to go and check on her if you guys wanted to come with me." I said while blushing at Anthony.

Felix looked between me and his brother before sighing. "G-get a r-room!"

Anthony flipped him off as the three of us walked towards Kylie's room. The faint smell of strawberry cotton candy and snickers hit me as we got closer to the white door with pink flowers. It was actually a mouthwatering smell, making me hungry all over again.

"Do you t-think that s-she's ok?" Felix asked again as I pushed the door open.

"Probably not." I said as I looked in the room, in disbelief. "She has candy again!"

Sure enough, my twin sister was sitting on her floor with melted chocolate all over her mouth and a ton of pixie sticks in her right hand. In her left hand was a huge bag of cotton candy and six king sized Snickers. Next to her were two empty bottles of strawberry soda and ten apple juice boxes. Kylie had an insane look on her face as one of her scrunchies came off with a violent twitch. In other words: she was having a sugar rush.

"_Do-you-guys-have-any-more-candy-that-you're-not-go nna-eat?_" Kylie practically yelled while cackling maniacally. "**_GIVE ME CANDY!_**"

Felix, Andrew and I backed away slowly as Kylie stood up, her forest green skirt being covered in different types of American and Japanese candy wrappers. I easily saw six Pocky boxes that were completely empty along with two empty boxes of chocolate koalas.

"Kylie?" I asked softly. "I need to get dad so we can take you to the emergency room again."

The red haired girl suddenly pulled a knife from under her purple pillow that was already stained with blood from previous 'emo moments'

"You tell dad and I'll kill all three of you." Kylie paused for a second. "Actually just you and Andrew, I like Felix."

I screamed as loud as I could before running down the stairs in a panick. The stares of my aunts, uncles, and god parents along with my younger cousins and god sisters and brothers were enough to send me over the edge again.

"I'm gonna get you fucker!" I heard Kylie scream, her voice being an octave higher than usual.

The red head rushed down the stairs, candy in one hand and knife in the other, and chased me around the couch that everyone was sitting around. The younger ones were starting to cry while the others, Cartman, were watching and laughing as my psychotic sister chased me with the knife.

I kept screaming for someone to help me before I ran into the kitchen, just barely knocking over dad Kyle. That didn't stop Kylie though. Two more pairs of footsteps came down the stairs in a hurry before a scream was emitted from the psyco demon that was my 'sister'.

I turned around quickly, just barely missing the open cabinet that would have given me a nasty black eye if I had have hit it, and saw that Felix had tackled Kylie and Anthony had kicked the knife away from her. Anthony turned his gaze towards me before smiling.

"Are you ok Stella?" Anthony asked, checking me for cuts and bruises.

I nodded silently before pulling him into a hug, tears streaming down my face. "I'm f-fine."

Anthony hugged me back as one of their dads gave him a piece of celery to calm Kylie down, then went back and gave him another handful just to be safe.

A burning sensation hit my knee and I fell, more the less, on Andrew. I must have gotten a rug burn on my leg when I tripped and fell behind the couch and onto the carpet, sliding a good foot.

"Uh Stella?" A voice asked, snapping me out of my thinking state. "They're taking your sister to the hospital again."

I looked up and sure enough, Kylie was passed in dad Stan's arms. Everyone except Andrew and Felix's parents had left.

"Thanks Felix." I said before hugging him too.

He twitched again before smiling. "You're w-welcome."

We all nodded before heading upstairs and turning to some weird cartoon from Canada. This day could have turned out better.

* * *

**Like I said, completely random. Anyway, bye! xXPierceTheVeil'sAngelXx, out! XD**

**t(-.-)t: whatever.**

**That's not nice bunbun!**


End file.
